fnaf_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas is a tank engine. He came to Sodor in 1915 as a station pilot at Vicarston until 1923, at which time he was transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some trucks. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he was given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches named Annie and Clarabel. Personality Thomas is, at his core, mischievous. He is always able to play jokes and insult others (Lightheartedly, of course.), but does not react well to being pranked. However, he is a gentleman at heart, and is always willing to help others, and like his locomotive brothers, would not dare harm someone intentionally. Thomas in the Thomas the Tank Engine Series Thomas the Tank Engine started his life on the Island of Sodor as a cheeky little engine who shunted coaches for the Main Line engines, such as Henry and Gordon. He liked to play tricks on them, including Gordon, "the biggest and proudest engine of all". He was taught a lesson when Gordon tricked him into being coupled to him during his express run. Tired out, he vowed never to tease Gordon again, realising he did not have to be important. Soon he desired to pull his own passenger train too, much to the bemusement of the other engines. He got his chance when Henry became ill, and no one could pull the passenger train. However, Thomas was so excited that he accidentally left his train and his passengers behind, believing he was pulling it easily. He soon realised his mistake and returned to pull the train. The engines laughed at him, though, and soon Thomas wanted to get out of the shunting yards and see the world. Edward offered him a chance to pull trucks, and Thomas excitedly took the job, not realising how troublesome trucks could be. The trucks pushed him down Gordon's Hill into a siding, where the Fat Controller told him to practice so that one day he would become as good as Edward. Thomas soon proved himself when he rescued James after his accident with the trucks, usingthe Breakdown Train. As a reward for his quick and heroic action, the Fat Controller promised him his own branch line. Thrilled, Thomas soon began running his branch line with his two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel, who he grew to love very much. He soon considered his branch line to be the most important part of the entire railway, a fact he would constantly remind the other engines of. However, he continued to make mistakes and dream big, and sometimes this got him into trouble, such as when he was so impatient that he left his guard behind at Elsbridge or when he wanted to fish, not realising the implications of a fish being in his boiler. His greatest mistake was when he got his snowplough broken in the winter and ended up stuck in a snow drift, having to be rescued by Terence, whom he had insulted earlier for not having "real" wheels. He soon proved himself again, though, when he beat Bertie the bus in a great race. He quickly became friends with both Terence and Bertie, despite their differences. Although Thomas' branch line was indeed the pride of the line, on the main line, things were not going well for the Fat Controller, who was having to deal with Gordon, Henry, and James' sulking, refusing to do Thomas' former work of shunting themselves. After they went on strike, Thomas was brought back to help alongside Edward and their new friend, Percy, who quickly became Thomas' closest friend. Thomas also became friends with Toby after he was asked by the Fat Controller to help their railway avoid a lawsuit from a rude policeman. But Thomas still had some cheekiness in him, returning to teasing Gordon after he slid into a ditch. He soon needed Gordon's help after he blatantly went past a danger sign and fell down a mine. They soon became friends after that and promised never to tease each other again. Thomas and Toby later helped Mrs. Kyndley at her cottage after she was snowed in and helped her celebrate Christmas with a very special Christmas party. The following year, Thomas shared a shed on his branch line with Percy and Toby. However, he became conceited about his brilliant blue paint and soon paid the price when Percy accidentally caused a coal hopper to pour coal all over him. Thomas was angry at Percy, but the two friends soon made up after Percy had an accident with some coal trucks. Thomas soon met Trevor, a friend of Edward's, who proved his usefulness when he helped Thomas at the newly constructed harbour. Unfortunately, Thomas became ill a few months later and had to be sent to the Works, while Duck looked after his branch line. When Thomas came back, his brakes were stiff, and made it seem as if they were hard on. As a result, one day, when his fireman was ill, a substitute accidentally caused Thomas to run away, and Harold had to help stop him. Later, when the Viaductneeded to be repaired, the main line engines became late to drop off Thomas' passengers and, as a result, made him late for Bertie. Thomas continued to be of great service to Sir Topham Hatt's railway, although he still remained a cheeky little engine. Thomas in the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Factory Saga Thomas was hinted at several times during the series before his arrival. He arrived with his toot-tooting companions when Mark Twain transported them with a compact variation of his time machine, embedded in his pocket watch. The railroad group soon befriended Mitchell and Alana. His Friends Percy the Small Engine Percy is around the same age as Thomas, and, as such, the two treat each other like brothers. The two often share jokes, and are usually seen together. But, like any pair of siblings, they will have their little spats, and are usually resolved by one of the older engines, if not themselves. James the Red Engine James is haughty and vain, due to his red paint (The other engines on his line are either Blue, Green or Brown). James, like the other big engines, is not immune to Thomas' mischievousness, much to his ire, and to the delight and amusement of the other engines. Unlike the bigger locomotives, James seems to have trouble retaliating to Thomas' schemes. But, when the pair are not bickering, (Which is somewhat rare.) the two often have fun together. Toby the Tram Engine Thomas views the wise old Toby as a mentor/professor figure, looking up to him. Toby is wise, polite, and dutiful, and is one of the most respected and counted-upon engines on the line. Toby is patient when Thomas makes mistakes, and tries his best to guide Thomas away from mistakes in the first place. The old-faithful of the line, Toby is the one to encourage the others and come up with strategic solutions to their problems. Toby tends to be seen with Thomas, Percy, and James, and to a lesser extent, with Henry. Gordon the Blue Express Engine Gordon is stuffy, grand, and pompous, bringing to mind an old military official. However, like Toby, he tries to steer Thomas and Percy away from trouble, with some success. While he can be arrogant at times, he tries to do his best to influence Thomas the best he can. He is typically seen with James and Henry, or Toby. Being one of the strongest locomotives on the railroad (Sharing this position with Henry!), he does not have time to have time to himself. But when he does, one can guarantee it will be interrupted by Thomas, much to Gordon's chagrin. Henry the Green Freight Engine Henry is like Gordon - Strong and grand. However, he is much more humble, less ostentatious, and a bit more naive. But, he is a thoroughbred (As far as one can be if he's a train, anyway.), and works proudly, ferrying freight such as food, metals, construction materials, and other goods across the isle and to the mainland. He is much more relaxed than Gordon, and, while not getting into trouble, has fun with Thomas and Percy. Bertie the Bus A small punch-red single-decker bus, Bertie works closely with the railway. Sir Topham Hatt The director of the railway. Stern, but kind, with an insurmountable knowledge of the railway's workings. Never seen without his trademark hat, he can seemingly appear anywhere at anytime. Highly respected by the engines and rolling stock, he has more authority than anyone else. Trivia * Thomas was originally painted teal with white lining, and possessed the number 70. * Thomas secretly dislikes Ian. * Thomas frequently dreams about cheese. * Thomas is secretly a Kleptomaniac. Gallery Order of pictures - 1st - Thomas (No. 1) 2nd - Percy (No. 6) 3rd - Toby (No. 7) 4th - James (No. 5) 5th - Gordon (No. 4) 6th - Henry (No. 3) Category:Males Category:Protagonist